Sandy's Diary
by MoetEtCadaver
Summary: This is the ending to InvaderElla's fic. Read hers first for chapters 1-7. With Sandy in hibernation for the winter SpongeBob acquires Sandy's diary, where Sandy has divulged her true thoughts on everyone in bikini bottom. Especially SpongeBob. Spandy fic
1. Authors Note

A/N; InvaderElla has chosen myself to finish her fan fiction "Sandy's Diary."  
And I promise, there will be Spandy. -^_^-


	2. Let's Start a Riot

With a mesmeric, unblinking gaze SpongeBob watched. Watched the flames poised in tight coiled muscles threatening to strike. Himself, not having much of a dark mind, cheerily turned the scene into a bash. He chased after the chaotic prisoners of vengeance. Pitchforks and torches midair as they started to lash out. "Whoa! Cool parade everyone!" His eyes seemed to sparkle in wonderment. "This crowd sure does seem worked up.... Must be the enthusiasm."

They didn't stop. They kept ahead and SpongeBob had to run full pace if he wanted to keep up. "How come I wasn't invited? I LOVE parades! I could have done float duty... or marching band or something. This parade is seriously lacking in that."

Slowly a head from the crowd turned around to give him eyes viscid to his. "It's not that kind of parade."

His heart instantly froze in realization. He stood there a second until the feeling came back. This wasn't a parade... It was a riot! And it was headed straight for Sandy's! She'd be asleep and even though normally she could take out even 40 men at one time, her current state was helpless. He ran after them the hardest he'd ever ran. He felt his knees start to shake and hit each other. He'd never worked so hard. He was filtering hard heavy breaths that made him feel like he was about to pass out. Each breath made him nauseous but he couldn't stop running.

He kept running and running until they all were gathered outside of the shielding of her home. "WAIIIIIT!!"

"Retreat SpongeBoob! Can you not see we're trying to express our contempt in barbaric masses?" Plankton screamed from the top of his little lungs. For being so small and weak looking, his voice sounded masculine, deep and Emperor.

"What's going on?!"

A bigger, burly fish sounded his statement. He didn't need to step forth. His voice was intimidating enough. "We're going to do a well deserved bashing on that outsider. Going to tear it up. Do some damage. Rearrange faces. Should have known that squirrel was trouble from the get. She's not from water. She's from a place none of us have ever seen, land. She isn't one of us. Aquatic heretic!!"

The masses started to cheer at his shouting. All SpongeBob could do was frantically wave his yellow arms over his head to get their attention again. They were working themselves up again. He was still so confused. "But WHY would you want to do all that to Sandy for?"

"Umm hello? She only trash talked each and everyone of us in her diary."

'R-Really?" H e seemed interested yet stammered. The words must have been bad. he was shocked and hurt to know Sandy thought something of him he hadn't know. Trying to protect himself from an oncoming blow he slowed himself into a sentence. Bracing himself. "what did she write about me...?

The fish holding the diary started to flip through the pages. Being the intelligent being she was the people had been colour coded and alphabetized in order from first name. The fish started to break out into laughter at the S' made Spongebob sink into himself with almost not wanting to know what was said. The fish turned to diary around so he could see. "guess not wanting to get payback is easy for you to say SquarePants. You're the only one in this entire town she didn't write smack about."

Spongebob blinked at the empty page He tried to keep his mouth stiff so the others wouldn't see a happy smile upon it. If he showed any amount of relief in that he'd be next for a 'bashing'

"That makes me even angrier! I could see if she was writing about everyone but obviously she only wrote about those who weren't her friends. TO THE TREE!"

SpongeBob looked uneasy and started to shake his head. He made a T with his arms and stretched over her door a bit. Like a dedicated activist stopping a tree from being cut down to make room for a mini mall. "Never!! The only way you're getting in, is over my dead body!!"

A devoted, anxious smile crept over Squidward's mouth at the thought. "Quick! Let's charge! Before he changes his mind."

The crowd all looked at Squidward in a disturbed manner. Every eye seemed to be questioning his mental state. They wanted to do some vandalism, rough her home up. Not kill anybody.

SpongeBob heaved over to take some breaths. He had ran so fast to beat them here he still hadn't caught his breath. He doubled over a bit, one hand holding his stomach and the other holding onto her door for support. "You... can't!" He looked up, lifting his head for everyone to see his eyes. "It's not Sandy's diary. It's... mine."

Every eye in the cowed garnered with confusion. He heard simultaneous 'huhs?' in almost every direction. He was relieved to watch some torches lower. Squidward watched as the crowd died down in front of him and snapped his tentacles in disappointment.

SpongeBob sighed in relief and sank to the ground to sit as everyone seemed to believe his story.

"But wait, why is written from her perspective then?"

"I uhh... I wrote her a fake diary as a prank. Happy Early Fools in April Day. He he?"

Now everyone rolled there eyes and started to complain and grumble as they walked off. Clearly unamused. Once they had reached half down the road someone tossed the purple book back to him. "Here's your stupid diary!"

It had hit him in his forehead. He was rubbing to release some tension with one hand, the other was grabbing the diary that was now at the floor. "I better return this right away not to cause anymore trouble. I've learned my lesson about reading other peoples private property."

SpongeBob tunneled in, the book tucked tightly under his under arm as he tried to quietly tip toe through her home and into the library, not to wake her. He'd have an awkward, hard time explaining to her what he was doing with her diary. Not to mention the butt kicking of a life time.


	3. It Happened Here

Patrick wasn't the brightest. He hadn't even slid books over to fill the gap in where her diary had been, so she wouldn't notice. It was an eye-catcher. All her books were large text book, encyclopedias, thesaurus', world atlases. The only book she had not of something intellectual was the bright purple diary. She'd have to know it was missing if she'd seen the shelf. He tried to put it back, but Patrick had been taller than him and getting it back up was a challenge. His hands start to get wet and the book tumbled back onto the ground. he knelt down but noticed something different about these pages than the others. This had been ages at the end of the book. He hadn't even known she wrote past the anchor arms incident. Things started to spin around in his head and pictures rearranged differently. He froze for a moment as he remembered reading her diary. After that he noticed a substantial amount of pages had been ripped out. All of those entries were of 5 years ago, when they'd first met in the fields clam wrestling and the year after that. When she was 17 and he was 18. She was 21 and he was 22 now.

(I don't like the ages myself. I wish they were older and she was eldest, but that is what the official site says their ages are. Also I made them know each other for 5 years, instead of 10)

All the years after 17/18 were gone now. Except this one that's date was current. He checked it, it had just been written a two months ago. He knew reading someone's diary was wrong... but he just couldn't look away. What if this was the page where she trash-talked him? He had to know. Just one peak. he'd just read it one time, put it right back on the shelf. Leave and pretend he'd never read it. It was harmless.

* * *

"Dear Diary, I reckon something terrible has happened to me."

He blinked his eyes. He felt movement inside from nerves. He was worried about what had happened to her. He hoped everything was okay.

"While I was at my science convention back home we had a seminar. There we listened to some public speakers and one made'a mention of how us scientists always got to be thinking 'bout our pride. Our minds over our hearts. Now these kinds'a talks usually 'ain't my cup'a iced tea but he said he had someone right there all along but he was too proud to admit he wasn't in control anymore and was lettin' love do the controllin'. In a way it kinda reminded me of myself. Always pushing guys away back home cos of my darned pride and independence. Anywhoo, this here fella said you have to clear yer mind at times. Like fer love and science._ "Science doesn't work when your mind is clogged and thinking of something else, right? Same with the heart. If you always think about losing yourself you'll never enjoy the happiness of the heart."_

It's not that I thought this whole speech was nothin' but a crock. I just wasn't interested in lovin' no body. I had my profession to think a'bout. But he did say it would clear the blockage and open up the mind fer science an' the heart. Guess he wasn't foolin' bout high pride cuz' I was thinkin' I'd try it but the heart part wouldn't work. I was a rock. 'ain't no one breaking Sandy Cheek's down! I'm the strongest, the smartest, the fastest. I'm impenetrable. After the session he said it would work instantly. I sat in my hotel room drawing up plans fer a whola lotta new inventions, but like Predicted I didn't feel no romance.

None of the guys there really did anythang fer me. When I got home... I exited the bus and then, **everything hit me. **I felt my heart start'a poundin'. SpongeBob was sprinting up to me. It was the weirdest thing, but as soon as the bus door opened he was running toward me. I couldn't speak for a moment as all these feelings inside of me started to internalize. I tried my best with my mind made for science to theorize what I was feeling. Had it been the effects of bein' 'round those other scientists inventions? Maybe it was me not being able to adjust to the water yet.

I paused for a while. I was silent and felt myself void, but he jumped into my arms smiling wide. I smiled back a smile almost as wide as I felt something swim by quickly in my lower stomach. I caught myself there. I tried to become indifferent but as soon as he was in my arms, gripping me tight I felt a new sensation come over me. I just paused. I was too concerned on everything jumping around inside. I thought to myself; _what could be happening? _I looked around unconsciously but felt like a dart had just pierced me and woke me up as I noticed my hand had found it's way around his back and was touching his face a bit. _How did that get there? _I wondered. I'm sure Patrick and himself weren't expectin' nothin' was up, since I faked my usual mood. I broke into a big (fake) smile to keep them thinking nothing had changed and everything was normal. I made a quick glance at my hand again. Quick and sly anuff where he hadn't noticed, but as I looked down I noticed that in my arms his hands were on me too. One hand was upon my helmet. If that there helmet wasn't there he woulda been touchin' my face. The other hand was over my chest, over my heart... Luckily my suit was between my heart and his hand or he would have felt the sudden new pouding I was experincin' from bein' so close to him. I had to get rid of him and Patrick somehow so I could do testing on myself. See what was happenin' Had my bodily chemicals been altered when I was asleep?

As well as I faked this, his hand on me made me nervous and I felt my stomach churn with butterflies. Something I only felt when I was on the brink of a new scientific discovery, but that times 3. I never felt this way 'bout another person before. He started to serenade me in a nasally way. The bus driver joked that he had a 'No singing policy' I needed to get him off of me so he wouldn't catch on to my internal love battle, so I joined in, pretending the fish was legitimately angry. "Sorry SpongeBob but he's got a fierce no singing policy."

I don't actually remember what happen after that. _'Somethin' 'bout a fierce no partyin' policy.'_ Wasn't paying much attention. I just laughed nervously, which I found odd since that really 'ain't like me to feel warmer than a well digger's shovel in Mexico. As he finally got out of my arms I felt different and the feelings stopped burning inside. I made a quick mental note to write down after I got rid of them. **Observation 1; Foreign feelings subsides when subject is away from me. Interesting.**

I thought I'd be relieved I found a way to make it all stop, but I started to notice that him not in my arms anymore made me kind of... sad and lonely. I was missing it.

Patrick and Spongebob started taking off forward. I stayed behind so the boys could go. I needed a moment to think before I went inside. Patrick went ahead, but after noticing I was standing still SpongeBob walked over to me and took my hand into his... I looked down at our hands with wide eyes. He'd tried to intertwine our fingers, but I had on my gloves still. He frowned at this but led me into my home just the same. He started to babel on 'bout what he had planned. I faked a smile to be convincin' but I really wasn't in no mindset for attention payin'. I just noticed that from the second he touched my hand I couldn't breathe anymore. As we walked in together I didn't have my helmet anymore. I had tossed it off in the door way to see if the oxygen would help me breathe again; but it didn't. As I started to get itchy I had to let go of his hand to scratch. I noticed that my breathing seemed perfectly normal now.

Unfortunately I'd picked up a flea in Texas and we were trapped in my home fer the next hour or so. That didn't do muh heart too well. Every time we got too close, or touched accidentally I wasn't the same. After days had passed, and all my testing had came back inconclusive, I decided to phone the speaker.

He told me the session wouldn't have made me no_ love sick goon _who falls fer whomever they see. It opens up what's already there and unblocks the denial, the pride, everything standin' in the way of true love. I hung up immediately. This would mean. I've been in love with SpongeBob all along...

Not one to admit ta bein' wrong I conducted an experiment. I'd started to bump into every guy I seen. Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, Larry, even strangers. I'd just 'accidentally' knock into them to see if any of the feelins' that would mirror SpongeBob's would arrive. I got nothing.

Today though, he surprised me with a karate attack while I was organizin' my stationary. All the erasers dropped. I went to pick them up and he offered to help. We both went for the exact same eraser at ...the...exact...same...time.

A'course me bein' faster at everything I got there first, so his hand had surfaced on top of mine. I shut my eyes and everything came back.

Guess it was today I finally accepted it. Denyin' it any longer is about as pointless as herding up a peach seed, I'm in love with SpongeBob SquarePants. Though I doubt he'll ever love me back...

Guess us scientists really are destined to be alone...

* * *

Having expected something bad, he hadn't prepared himself for_ this_ at all. He wasn't paying attention to his motions but he did manage to close up the book before just sitting there, staring blankly into space. Into the quiet walls of her home that were now filled in silence since Sandy was asleep and he was too taken back to speak.

After the initial shock wore off he started to break into a grin. Small at first, but then it got bigger and bigger until it was a big smirk splayed across his lips. He'd always had the same feelings for her. Neptune's knows that was apparent if it had been **his** diary being read. He didn't know what to say now, or how to act around her. They'd both had feelings for each other, walking around too uncomfortable to say anything. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult letting her know. An idea bulb went over his head and he looked down to the diary, taking a sheet of paper and extracting a writing utensil from the desk. He sat down to write. 'The Marriage of SpongeBob SquarePants Play'

She'd have to know he liked her once he asked her to play his fiancee in a play in front of all Bikini Bottom.


End file.
